Rain
by Musicfan179
Summary: Italy loves the rain, but is terrified of storms. One night, he gets scared and goes to Germany for comfort.


**A/N: Eh, fail story is fail. Requested by Snowheart of ShadowClan! Sorry it's so short! Review please! **

Feliciano loved the rain. He loved that it was so peaceful and soothing. He loved the smell it left behind, the way it made everything seem so fresh and clean. But most of all, he loved the sound. Sometimes at night, he'd stay awake as long as he could just to listen to the gentle pitter patter of raindrops hitting the roof. It always put him to sleep, no matter what had happened the day before, the rain always calmed him down and helped him unwind and relax. Storms, however, where another story.

It had started out as a normal spring shower; heavy rain and little wind, the occasional clap of thunder, but had steadily gotten worse. Now, at ten o'clock, the storm was at it's worse. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed and the tiny Italian curled up tighter under the sheets. He really regretted not moving his stuff into Ludwig's room like the blond had insisted.

_"Feliciano, why don't you sleep in my room tonight? It's supposed to storm later on tonight, and I don't want you to wake me up when you get scared."_

_"But Ludwig, I love the rain! It doesn't scare me! I'll be fine!"_

_"I know, but you also hate storms."_

_"I'll be fine! It won't be that bad!"_

Yeah, Feliciano really regretted those words now. If only he had taken Ludwig's advice and slept in his room instead of his own, he wouldn't be so scared and lonely. But of course, Feliciano hadn't (as usual) and was now wishing he had (also as usual).

A particularly loud clap of thunder startled the Italian out of his thoughts. He whimpered softly and pulled the blankets up closer to him._ It'll be alright, it's just a storm,_ Feliciano reminded himself. It thundered again, even louder than before. And again, and again, and again. After a few minutes, Italy's was in a full fledged panic. He curled up in his bed and started to cry. He refused to go running to Ludwig though. The older nation was even scarier than a storm when Feliciano woke him up!

Suddenly, an extremely loud clap of thunder shook the house. Feliciano screamed as loud as he could and leapt out of bed. He raced down the hall, screaming, "Ludwig! Help!"

Meanwhile, down the hall, Ludwig had also been woken up by the storm. He was more than a little surprised that Feliciano hadn't came running to him yet. Usually by now, the Italian would be freaking out. _Maybe he's finally gotten over his fear of storms, _the blond thought hopefully. A moment later, though, he heard a familiar voice screaming his name and the familiar sound of footsteps running down the hall.

The door slammed open and a heavy weight landed on top of Ludwig. He grunted and attempted to push the other man off of him. "What the hell, Italy? What was that for?" He snapped, trying to make it sound like the brunet had just woken him up.

A small voice whimpered softly, just as it lightened again. Ludwig immediately felt bad for yelling when he saw Feliciano's terrified expression. His amber eyes where wide with fear and it sounded like he was having a panic attack. "Ludwig," he whimpered softly. "I'm so scared."

With a sigh, the blond reached out and gently pulled the Italian onto his lap. Feliciano made no attempt to struggle, but didn't relax either, which wasn't a good thing. After living with the younger nation for so long, Ludwig knew how to calm him down when he freaked out. Usually, a hug or some cuddling would do the trick.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," Ludwig murmured, gently running his hands through Feliciano's hair. "It's just a storm, there's nothing to be afraid of. It can't hurt you." The Italian just whimpered and snuggled closer to him. Sighing, the German laid back down and pulled the blankets tightly around them. After a moment, Feliciano began to calm down. Whether it was because the storm had passed or because he felt safe in Ludwig's arms, the blond didn't know. He didn't really care either. He continued petting his lover's hair and murmuring softly to him.

It wasn't long before the Italian was completely calm and almost asleep. "Ludwig?" Feliciano whispered, snuggling into the other man's chest.

"Hmm?"

He leaned forward and quickly pecked the older man and the check. "Ti amo."

Ludwig blushed slightly. "Ich liebe dich, Feli. Ich liebe dich."


End file.
